Come What May
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC. SP as usual. Set when Phil invites Sam out to dinner before he finds out that Kate's pregnant. For a full summary see inside. Song is 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge plz R&R luv Gemz xx


**Summary: Sam and Phil begin to realise that their feeling run a lot deeper than friendship. Set after Phil invites Sam out for dinner. For the purposes of this fic, Kate and the pregnancy didn't happen. Some of the things in this may have already been mentioned in other fics of mine but that can't really be helped. The song is 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge.**

_**Never knew I could feel like this**_

_**Like I've never seen the sky before**_

_**Want to vanish inside your kiss**_

_**Everyday I love you more and more**_

Phil's POV

_I hated her when she first arrived at Sun Hill. She got promoted to Acting DI above all of us. Name says it all really doesn't it? Acting DI. Not a permanent position. I absolutely resented her because she got that job after only a day or so at Sun Hill. The rest of us had been there longer than her, she didn't deserve that position. She just breezed into Sun Hill CID and took the DI position from under everyone else's nose. I was delighted when she got passed over for the DI job; she thought that she was better than anyone else because she was of a higher rank. The look on her face when she found that she hadn't got the job was priceless. I still resented her because of the Acting DI business. Now she was back down to DS, just like me, I thought that she'd treat me differently. She didn't. She still treated me the same as she did when she was Acting DI. The afternoon with Weaver in the underground tunnels changed all of that. I saw a different side to Sam after I'd been shot in the leg. I saw the caring side to Sam; she kept me alive in that tunnel. If Sam hadn't agreed to come with me to meet that informant, I would've probably died at the hands of Weaver. My whole opinion of Sam changed in that afternoon. In the months after that we became closer and closer and I began to wonder if we could become more than 'just friends'._

_**Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?**_

_**Telling me to give you everything**_

_**Seasons may change winter to spring**_

_**But I love you until the end of time**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

Sam's POV

_I arrived at Sun Hill CID about 3 and a half years ago. After only my second day at the station, I was promoted to Acting DI. Phil really resented me because of that, because I was promoted above everyone else. When I was passed over for the position of DI, Phil was absolutely over the moon, I was devastated. I saw that position as mine until Neil Manson waded in and took it away from me. I was demoted back down to DS; I still treated Phil like I did when I was Acting DI. He was so arrogant and cocky and he thought that he was God's gift to the world of policing. In truth, he wasn't anything like that. I'm surprised he actually made it to DS. The afternoon in the tunnels changed everything between me and Phil. I tended to his wound in the leg and kept him alive; he poured his heart out to me that afternoon. When we came out of that tunnel alive, we started to build a friendship, that was something that I never thought we'd become. I sat here my desk now, wondering whether we could become more than close friends. He's just asked me out for dinner: do I say yes or do I say no?_

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_**It all revolves around you**_

_**And there's no mountain too high**_

_**No river too wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your**_

_**Storm clouds may gather and stars may come out**_

Phil approached Sam's desk and perched on the edge. 'Do you fancy coming to dinner with me?' he asked again.

Sam smiled at Phil. 'I'd like that very much, thank you,' she replied.

'I'll come and pick you up at about 7:30,' Phil said and he left.

Sam watched him go through the doors of Sun Hill CID and smiled. Things were finally happening between her and Phil and she was glad.

_**But I love you (I love you)**_

_**Until the end of time (Until the end of time)**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

Phil picked Sam up from her house at exactly half past seven. They drove to an Italian place in the centre of Canley. When they entered the restaurant, Phil took Sam's jacket off her and his eyes lit up at the sight of what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of black trousers with black boots and a red halter-neck backless top. They sat at a table in the corner and ate their meal. They really enjoyed themselves, they sat there for three hours talking and laughing. Phil felt really happy when he was with Sam; they had a laugh when they were together. Sam felt really comfortable in Phil's company, she felt like she could talk to him about anything. They stayed at the restaurant until about half past 10. Phil paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

The decided to take a walk along the river. Suddenly, Sam stopped and turned to face Phil. 'Thank you Phil, for tonight, I've really enjoyed myself,' she said.

'I have as well, it's been really good these last few months, getting closer, becoming friends,' Phil replied.

'I know, it has hasn't it? The evening doesn't have to end here though,' Sam said.

'What do you mean?' Phil replied.

Sam leant across and kissed Phil lightly on the lips, to make sure this was what he wanted. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Phil asked.

'I've never been surer about anything in my life,' Sam replied.

Phil leant forwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Phil lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Sam pulled away. 'What's up babe?' Phil asked.

'Nothing,' Sam replied, smiling at Phil. 'My place or yours?'

'Yours I guess,' Phil replied and kissed Sam on the lips again.

Phil put Sam down and they walked hand in hand towards the car park where Phil had parked the car. This felt so right to both of them and in the end, they knew they were doing the right thing.

_**Oh come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love**_

_**I will love you**_

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_


End file.
